Andrea Garcia
Andrea Garcia is One of the Main Characters who's friends with Sera and Scarlett. She's a witch who is a Legendblood. She was born to the greatest wizard, Yen Sid Garcia, and his wife Marybelle Rodriguez. Her mother died after she was born and she was raised by her father alone along with her adoptive brother, Hans Westergaard, who was from an abusive family of a father who hates him, a mother who never loved him, and twelve abusive brothers who think they are strong enough to abuse him into becoming a bad man. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Gryffindor house, the same house as her parents. After she was sorted, she met a Hufflepuff girl named Sera Camp and a Ravenclaw girl named Scarlett Dodd. Early Life Her mother gave birth to her when she was still ill with a sickness that had no cure. Eventually, on July the 6th in 1999, she gave birth to Andrea and laid dead with a smile on her face, knowing that her mother finally has given birth to a child and her mother's and father's family to continue and be free. Andrea was raised by her father who gave her the love that a true father would give. During the last two years, she and her father met up with people who were thought to be good people. Yen Sid met up with the father of the Westergaard family, but he was very disappointed that the father of the boys said that he had twelve brothers, but he had another son who was young, five years older than Andrea, a seven year old boy named Hans Westergaard. And in the family, they said that he was just a slave born by accident, and when this was going on, as Yen Sid kept the charade up, Andrea went outside and their were a few officers and a lawyer of the Westergaard family talking. Andrea got them to follow her and into the house where Mr. Westergaard was saying that his thirteenth child was a disgrace, a slave, a mistake born for no reason. This got the officers come in and see that Andrea led them to see a father hurting his own blood and not acknowledging them is a forbidden law that no one should break. So, the police arrested all the twelve brothers for abusing their brother, the mother who never raised the baby right, and the father for not being a good father to raise their children. Soon after that, the family inheritance was left in the Garcia's hands and Hans was soon adopted in the Garcia family and became the heir of his future company soon. As those years rolled by, when Hans was eleven and Andrea was six, she discovered that Hans was a wizard and was part of a wizard family who was stripped of their magic this whole time. Andrea saw Hans leave home and went to Hogwarts to prove that he is not weak and that he is not a coward. So when she heard that he was sorted into Slytherin, she was proud that her brother will prove that he is not weak or a coward. She and her brother have a healthy brother-sister relationship even when they grow up even more. Meeting Sera at Hogwarts When Andrea finally became eleven, she met another witch named Sera Camp, and they were going to Hogwarts together in the same year. They became fast friends after she found out that Sera was nervous at going to Hogwarts as she was. They were both getting ready for Hogwarts when they each asked each other a question. Andrea told Sera that with the four houses, there are two things that she sees it: First one is where there are different people with different ideas and minds coming together in one place, and the second one is that she sees four houses separating each other by courage, loyalty, intelligence, and sneaky from being a big family. Once they got to Hogwarts and were getting sorted, Andrea was placed in Gryffindor, just like her father was when he was in Hogwarts, but was sad that her new friend was sorted into Hufflepuff and made friends with a few Hufflepuff students. But she was still fortunate to see that she was sitting with a girl with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes named Elsa, and she developed a crush on her ever since then. And even if they were in different houses, Sera and Andrea were still friends. Going Back in Time to 1800s America While in the 1800s, Andrea checked her watch, which is a hologram watch that shows the time, date, and year that it is, and sees that they were in the nineteenth century. They soon met Deluna when she came in front of them unexpectedly, but she and the others also met the Harpoon family. And the first relative of the Harpoon Family that they met was Bernard Harpoon. He took them to see the rest of the Harpoon Family at their mansion. At dinner, Andrea was talking to one of the twins named Alice Harpoon, and they got along splendidly and fast. That night while the others were sleeping, The girls were all extremely grateful to have the Harpoon family keeping them company as Andrea, Sera, and Scarlett were all in the nineteenth century together. In the morning, when Sera was awake and up before she and Scarlett woke up, Andrea finally woke up and saw that Sera's bed was empty. She figured that Sera was already up and ready, so she walked quietly over to Scarlett's bed, and said 'Wakey-wakey, Scar!!' and that caused Scarlett to jump out of bed and pounce right on top of Andrea. They got up from the floor and went downstairs to see Deluna and Sera hugging each other in a friendly manner, which caused her and Scarlett, and apparently Bernard who was next to them the whole time, to smile near the doorway to see a very touching scene. Soon, after a few hours of being with the Harpoon Family, they made their way out of the manor and said their good-byes to their friends. Andrea had to say good-bye to Alice since she was a great friend to hang out with. After that, she, along with Scarlett and Deluna, held onto Sera, whom spun the center of the Time Turner, activating it, and brought back to their time period in 2019. But, the end... is only the Beginning... Appearance Personality When she was just a little girl, she was always joyful, naive, excited, and is always full of energy, and everyone sees that she is just a girl who loves her father and anyone who is friendly. But, as she grew up, she was growing mature once she was taught about the world and it's darkness, stubborn when she refuses to be a part of any bad team, quick-thinking when it comes to be resourceful, and is very tenacious when she protects her friends and family from the danger around her. In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she became a free-spirited and carefree child as she meets Sera for the first time and they become fast friends, even when she found out that her kind brother was sorted into Slytherin, but she still feel as if her friends and family deserve another chance, except her evil uncle. Present Day Category:Females Category:Protagonists